Interferometric optical techniques are widely used to measure surface profiles of precision optical components.
For example, to measure the surface profile of a test surface, one can use an interferometer to combine a test wavefront reflected from the test surface with a reference wavefront reflected from a reference surface to form an optical interference pattern. Spatial variations in the intensity profile of the optical interference pattern correspond to phase differences between the combined test and reference wavefronts caused by variations in the profile of the test surface relative to the reference surface. Phase-shifting interferometry (PSI) can be used to accurately determine the phase differences and the corresponding profile of the test surface. The surface profile measurement of the test surface is relative to the surface profile of the reference surface, which is assumed to be perfect (e.g., flat) or known within the tolerances of the measurement.
With PSI, the optical interference pattern is recorded for each of multiple phase-shifts between the reference and test wavefronts to produce a series of optical interference patterns that span, for example, at least a half cycle of optical interference (e.g., from constructive, to destructive interference). The optical interference patterns define a series of intensity values for each spatial location of the pattern, wherein each series of intensity values has a sinusoidal dependence on the phase-shifts with a phase-offset equal to the phase difference between the combined test and reference wavefronts for that spatial location. Using numerical techniques known in the art, the phase-offset for each spatial location is extracted from the sinusoidal dependence of the intensity values to provide a profile of the test surface relative the reference surface. Such numerical techniques are generally referred to as phase-shifting algorithms.
The phase-shifts in PSI can be produced by changing the optical path length from the measurement surface to the interferometer relative to the optical path length from the reference surface to the interferometer. For example, the reference surface can be moved relative to the measurement surface. Alternatively, the phase-shifts can be introduced for a constant, non-zero optical path difference by changing the wavelength of the measurement and reference wavefronts. The latter application is known as wavelength tuning PSI and is described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,003 to G. E. Sommargren.
One type of interferometer that is often used for characterizing a surface of a test object is a Fizeau interferometer. In many embodiments, phase shifting for object surface profiling proceeds by mechanical translation of the reference surface or by wavelength tuning, during which time a computer captures successive frames of an interference pattern at a detector for later analysis.
In a number of situations, it can be attractive to profile surface without temporal modulation of the Fizeau interference pattern, for example, to accommodate high-speed measurements of dynamically actuated parts. Although a variety of such techniques exist for Twymann-Green interferometer geometries, including for example spatial phase shifting or phase shifting based on polarization, these techniques typically require separating the reference and object beam reflections. However, the common-path characteristics of a large-aperture Fizeau interferometer can make it difficult to separate the reference and object beam reflections spatially or by polarization.